El renacer de la habanero sangriento
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: Naruto lo conocemos como si fuese un bocazas, un ninja que de niño no servía para nada, pero ¿y si todo eso fuese mentira incluso su ser? esta historia relata a Ayumi Uzumaki, la hija de Minato y Kushina que moverá cielo y tierra para dar la paz completa a las naciones ninja y para encontrar a su hermana perdida; FEMnaruto, cadenas de chacra y multiples líneas de sangre, Godlike


**Esta historia fue inspirada en mi amigo Ashsharingan, de Natsuki Uchiha, pero mi historia será completamente diferente, será pura sangre Uzumaki, en vez de ser mezclada, y la trama será desde la misión del puente hasta los exámenes Chunin, ese será el primer arco, luego ya os contaré lo demás**

 **Emparejamiento: OC x Naruko(Ayumi) x Sasuke (habrá una votación en mi perfil en capítulos posteriores)**

 **Renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto ni de su canon original, eso pertenece a sus respectivos autores y escritores**

* * *

Sasuke estaba recorriendo las calles con estoicismo en su rostro, estaba buscando al dobe que según él ha decidido esconderse del mundo, había suspendido tres veces la academia y la verdad, sentía pena por el, no sabía por qué le preocupaba tanto, el no era gay, dijesen lo que dijesen, el actuaba así para que no viesen su dolor, Sasuke actuaba así para que no lo viesen llorar por su familia, el aun no ha superado la masacre a ella, por eso tenía tanto odio contra Itachi, no quería pensar en eso, pero por lo que vio en la calle cuando se iba, antes de desmayarse fue que Itachi estaba llorando, el quería investigar sobre esto, pero todas las investigaciones daban a un callejón sin salida, solo el Hokage podrá contestarle a sus preguntas y sabe de sobra que él no se las dará

Estaba caminando por los campos de entrenamiento, cuando de repente unos sonidos extraños le llamaron la atención, y vio con asombro como una Kunoichi que era de su edad y no estaba en la academia estaba entrenando duramente, al principio pensaba que las mujeres eran inferiores a los hombres pero cuando pudo ver que podían hacer algo que él no podía, su respeto por el género femenino subió, cuando vio a esta Kunoichi, vio que tenía el pelo largo de fuego que le llegaba hasta poco más allá del trasero y ojos que dejarían a las joyas amatistas (joya de piedra preciosa morada purificada muy valiosa, para lo que no lo sepan) a la vergüenza de brillo, tenía una camisa gris de rejilla con un quimono sin mangas amarillo ajustado, con pantalones cortos y sandalias rojas apagadas, la chica en los ojos de Sasuke era la belleza pura

Sasuke continuó observándola entrenando, al parecer esa chica debe de ser un jounin puesto que la destrucción que causa era muy grande, lo que más se fijaba era en la cara de la chica, era idéntica a Naruto, se preguntaba si estaban relacionados, se parece tanto a él, de repente un chico se acerca de la nada y la desafía aun duelo, Sasuke también es muy interesado en el duelo y de como se desarrollará

La batalla fue breve pero las cosas que vio Sasuke fueron impresionantes, como no podía copiar los Jutsus porque aun no tenía el Sharingan, aun así le pareció increíble, las Chacra cadenas de fuego, el rayo morado del chico y la impresionante determinación y despliegue de poder que se ha hecho en un simple combate de entrenamiento, pero no era rival para la chica pelirroja, como mucho la chica sería Kage nivel en velocidad y Chacra y Jutsus mientras que el chico sería un Chunin, lo más raro es que ese chico tenía un Kekkei Genkai del elemento Meiton, mientras que la chica tenía una rara línea de sangre que le permite hacer cosas sólidas echas de Chacra puro como las cadenas de fuego que formó, para cuando abandonaron el campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke salió de su escondite interesándose por la chica, la pelirroja había captado su atención, ¿sería una Kunoichi de la aldea o alguien de paso? si era de la aldea quería saber más sobre ella, él fue a la torre del Hokage para saber si sabe sobre una chica pelirroja Kunoichi

 **En la torre del Hokage**

"Misión completada, Hokage-sama" dice la chica pelirroja de antes

"Gran trabaja en descubrir otro traidor a manos de Orochimaru, Ayumi-san" dice el Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen al ver a Mizuki en el departamento de I&T y ver como llevaban a Iruka al hospital con una conmoción de choque psíquica con su bola de cristal "lo descubrió, ¿no?" dice apenado el Hokage

"Si, descubrió que yo era el infiltrado en al academia y que el llamado Naruto solo era una mentira, una distracción creada por mi y por usted" dice Ayumi, al ver y oír esto, el Hokage bajó la cabeza

"Puesto que ya no le quedan más intentos de descubrir a traidores infiltrados, le propongo algo Ayumi-san" dice el Hokage con una leve sonrisa "le propongo enseñar a la nueva generación de genin, no tiene porqué escoger un equipo, pero tiene que escoger a un estudiante para hacer la aldea más fuerte, solo se lo propongo, nos hemos debilitado mucho encima con el consejo dominar la academia al nivel de los civiles, por eso te estoy pidiendo que tomes un aprendiz, se puede ser un Sanin, pero sin un aprendiz eres igual que un Tokubetsu Jounin"

"Entiendo" dice la chica "hay un chico que me ha interesado el día de hoy, cuando estaba entrenando me vino con intenciones de hacerme frente y así enfrentar a retos más peligrosos, pero no por arrogancia, sino por querer proteger a su gente preciosa, el nombre del chico era Souma Ryô, tenía una habilidad del Meiton así que quiero entrenarle"

"Ah, Souma-kun, que se trasladó hace dos días a la aldea, debido a que alguien a masacrado a su familia y destruido su aldea en el país del fuego, en los escritos dice que el chico tenía la línea de sangre Meiton, por eso fue trasladado aquí, estaba pensando en instalarlo en el próximo año de la academia como tercer y último año" dijo el Hokage

"Sería un desperdicio de sus habilidades, ponlo este año como mi aprendiz siendo Chunin, ese chico será de mente cerrada en cuanto al combate, pero es fuerte, muy fuerte para ser un Genin en realidad, como mucho estaría Chunin medio" dice Ayumi

"¿Tanto?" pregunta desconcertado el Hokage

"Ajá, debido a que combatió conmigo, no lo olvides" dice la chica, el Hokage suspiró y le entregó unos papeles de adopción por aprendizaje, fue en ese momento cuando la secretaria entro en la puerta diciendo que Sasuke quería verle, el dijo que pasase y entró

Sasuke entró y se encontró con la misma pelirroja que había encontrado en el campo de entrenamiento, el mismo había visto la potencia de la niña y de el chico, Sasuke preguntó

"Hokage-sama, ¿ella es de la aldea?" dice Sasuke sorprendiendo a todo el mundo presente en la sala

"Si, en realidad tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo" dice la chica enigmáticamente

"¿Eh?" pregunta Sasuke confundido "¿nos conocemos?"

"Si, pero no creo que averigües nada más sobre mi, a propósito ¿porqué te interesó que yo sea de la aldea o no?" dice la chica cambiando de tema para que no profundice

"Porque quiero saber que nivel eres, obviamente eres de mi edad, quizás un poco más joven por meses, pero eso no importa, lo que quiero saber es si estás relacionada con el dobe, te pareces tanto a él" dice Sasuke

Ayumi se tensó sin que lo note nadie y dijo "Sasuke... Naruto Uzumaki no existe" dice Ayumi desconcertando a Sasuke

"¿Qué dices? si ha estado yendo a la academia con nosotros, incluso suspendió tres veces el examen de graduación, por eso le llamo dobe" dice Sasuke

"Solo era una de mis misiones, las misiones rango S que hago" dice Ayumi encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuese la cosa

"¿Esto es una broma, me estás diciendo que tu eres el dobe, una sanin infiltrada?" dice Sasuke con cara de choque e ira fuertes

"No te lo digo, te lo afirmo, y me gané el título a los ocho años, justo cuando vieron el consejo shinobi que soy una Uzumaki pura, intentaron casarme con sus herederos, suerte que el Hokage y un poco de mi persuasión los deshizo de todos los intentos y pensamientos" dice Ayumi

Sasuke, estaba alucinando, primero aprende de esta chica y un chico que nunca antes había visto, luego aprende que el llamado dobe por él era una mentira, una ilusión para la aldea, nuevas preguntas llenaron la mente de Sasuke ¿era acaso verdad, lo que contaban? ¿su compañero estaba de verdad una mentira? ¿tenía un rival ilusorio?

"Sasuke, se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero no puedo responderlas todas, debido a que algunas son secreto confidencial, no te preocupes, de seguro que serás un gran Shinobi un gran día, por tus preguntas, te mostraré mi historia" dice poniendo su mano en la cabeza

Sasuke empezó a ver imágenes de una niña observando como apaleaban a un niño rubio, pero cuando llegaba el Hokage la banda moría y el niño desaparecía con un puf de humo viendo que solo era un Bushin avanzado que Sasuke no podía reconocer, era sólido, vio las arduas pruebas de Ayumi para convertirse en Sanin sin conocimiento del consejo civil para que no tuviesen más problemas, vio como el Hokage ponía un henge en un bebé para que en vez de pelirrojo con ojos violeta sea rubio con ojos azules y lo mostró al pueblo, Sasuke vio con asombro como exigían la sangre del niño, pero llegando a la oficina cuando estaban solos sin los AMBU quitó el henge y la devolvió a su estado normal, hizo el clon avanzado y lo dejó en el orfanato, a los cinco vio con asombro como la niña crecía entrenada, por un hombre peliblanco en sus cincuenta años y una mujer rubia platina en sus treinta años, también a los ocho le ofrecieron el puesto de Sanin vagante de Orochimaru, vio con asombro como Ayumi se infiltraba deshaciendo el clon que hizo el Hokage para ponerse a si misma en el Henge, entendía ahora porqué el dobe actuaba así, era su misión, cazar a los traidores que se unían a Orochimaru en su lucha, también se sintió aliviado de que a solas, reconocía a sus amigos de su edad, no solo era una actuación, sino que hizo amigos de verdad

Para cuando terminaron las memorias, las dudas de Sasuke fueron aliviadas, aunque quedaban algunas, no podía oír nada de sus memorias, era como un cine mudo, pero supuso que la gente odiaba a Ayumi desde el principio, no sabía porqué la odiaban, pero debió de ser algo importante para que la gente la odiase desde el principio

"G-Guau" dice Sasuke "no sabía que..."

"no tienes porqué saberlo, nadie sabe que soy Uzumaki Naruto, mi nombre verdadero es Uzumaki Ayumi" dice la chica llamada Ayumi

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña ola de celos viniendo de su propia persona, junto a él tenía a una mega Kunoichi de su edad muy bella, era por encima de él, pero no la culpaba, siendo entrenada por dos de los legendarios Sanin debió de hacerla una prodigio espectacular, por eso la quería como su sensei, pero recordó que ya había elegido a un aprendiz para enseñar, pero recordó que como todo Jounin con beneficios podía elegir a un equipo o bien podía elegir a un aprendiz, como si le estuviese leyendo la mente Ayumi dijo

"Sasuke, no te voy a entrenar por ambición de tu estúpida venganza que ni siquiera sabes los motivos, y no voy a hablar más que he hablado bastante" dice Ayumi dejando a un Sasuke petrificado en la oficina y a un Hokage riendo, sin embargo Sasuke no se rendirá y quería aprender de ella, dirigiéndose al Hokage y a Ayumi dijo

"Sin embargo, tienes que elegir a tres para que sea un equipo, no puedes tener a dos solamente, déjame terminar, se que tienes interés en Hinata Hyuuga por el potencial que tiene, más ese chico que has elegido para ser tu aprendiz, más yo, estoy seguro de que haríamos un buen equipo, sé que no soy el más indicado para decir esto, pero voy a darles la oportunidad de trabajar conmigo" dice Sasuke

Ayumi y el Hokage se miraron y dijeron que esto lo tenían que hablar, porque no solo afecta a ella sino a dos Jounin puesto que tenían senseis ya planeado para ellos, sin más Sasuke salió de la oficina con una sonrisa

 **Dos días después (elección de los equipos)**

Sasuke estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los demás estudiantes estaban atemorizados de él, puesto que nunca sonríe, excepto para las fans que estaban chillando locamente por él, cunado llegó a clase este enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa, asustando a todos los estudiantes, Choji dejó caer su bolsa de papas fritas, Shikamaru se despertó con un sudor frío, Shino se le habían caído las gafas un poco pero no lo suficiente para dejar ver sus ojos, no se le notaba mucho, pero estaba temblando, Kiba estaba temblando visiblemente, mientras que las chicas estaban con estrellas en sus ojos

"Mira, Sasuke-kun está sonriendo" dijo Sakura con su voz chillona que reventó el tímpano a todo el mundo

"Se le ve mucho más guapo así, KYAAA" grita Ino sin saber el motivo

"Problemático" dice Shikamaru alejándose lo más posible su asiento de Sasuke, las chicas lo miraron con miradas furtivas, el Sensei entró por la puerta con ojeras símbolo de que no ha dormido nada y de tener una impresión fuerte

"Bien, chicos, sentaos y por el bien de vuestro Sensei, no digáis nada hasta que acabe, recibí una noticia impactante y no estoy para juegos, entendéis" todos asintieron al ver al pobre hombre hecho trizas

"Equipo 1-6 (no importante); sensei (no importante)

"Equipo 7: Sakura Haruno; Sai Shimura y Ryoka Shimura; sensei: Kakashi Hatake" fue interrumpido por un grito de ira fangirl, mientras que los otros se confundieron, el sensei explicó que había tres chicos que vinieron a refugiarse porque alguien había masacrado a un pueblo entero y había refugiados que vinieron a Konoha como ninjas

"SENSEI, ESTO NO PUEDE SER PORQUE SOY LA KUNOICHI DEL AÑO, JUNTO A SASUKE-KUN QUE ES EL NOVATO DEL AÑO DEBERÍAMOS HACER UN EQUIPO JUNTO CON KIBA YA QUE ES EL DEADLAST DE ESTE AÑO DESDE QUE NARUTO-BAKA SUSPENDIÓ LA ACADEMIA POR TERCERA VEZ" dijo Sakura más alto de lo normal rompiendo el tímpano a todo el mundo

"¿Qué has dicho de mi? apuesto a que no me das batalla ni siquiera dos segundos rata de biblioteca" dice Kiba, Sakura iba a golpearle, pero Kiba cogió la mano y se la espachurró haciendo que sacase un quejido de dolor "yo no soy Naruto, así que vete olvidando de que seré tu saco de boxeo, basura inferior"

"BASTA" grita el Sensei Iruka con su gran Jutsu de cabeza de ogro demonio "Sigamos"

"Equipo 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, y Ryuzaki Lawiet; sensei: Kurenai Yuhi"

"Equipo 9: en circulación del año pasado"

"Equipo 10: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka; sensei: Asuma Sarutobi"

Todos quedaron confundidos, Hinata y Sasuke no tenían equipo, Shikamaru iba a preguntar pero Iruka se le adelantó diciendo "habrá un equipo especial dirigida por un Sanin, el Sanin se ha ofrecido a llevar este equipo

Equipo 11: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga y un chunin llamado Souma Ryô; Sensei: Ayumi Uzumaki"

Todas las fangirls gritaron el porqué ella estaba con su Sasuke-kun y ellas no, el sensei no lo soportó, cuando se fue por la puerta sin dar respuestas, fue corriendo por el pasillo a la torre Hokage pidiendo vacaciones por adelantado gritando todo el camino

"NO LO SOPORTO MÁS, DEBO SER LIBRE DE ESTE INFIERNO DE ACADEMIA Y DE MOCOSOS"

Grita Iruka sacando la gota anime a todo el mundo, todos esperaron a sus senseis, primero en venir fue Ayumi Uzumaki, con una muy rara espada larga y dijo "Equipo 11, venid conmigo" todos miraron a la chica, era de su edad, y muchos se impresionaron, Kiba se sonrojó y dijo

"¡¿Eres la sanin, enserio?!" grita muy conmocionado

"Si, y he venido a llevarme mi equipo, si no te importa" dice Ayumi aburridamente, ahora todos comprendían el porqué Sasuke sonreía, sonreía porque le tocó una prodigio, maldita sea, si lo llegan a saber piden un cambio de equipo

El equipo 11 se fue al tejado de la academia y allí Ayumi se presentó cuando llegaron todos

"Buenas, equipo, mi nombre es Ayumi Uzumaki, Sanin de esta aldea, me gusta entrenar y ver las flores, son muy difíciles cuando intentas practicar tus Justus sobre ellas, mis disgustos son la sangre y estar inactiva, lo que más odio son las mentiras, mi sueño es encontrar a mi hermana perdida, Naomi, tu turno príncipe oscuro" dice Ayumi

"Mi nombre es Souma Ryô, mis gustos son crear nuevos Jutsus con mi línea de sangre, entrenar y pasar el tiempo con mis amigos, mis disgustos son traidores y gente obscena, terca y arrogante, mis sueño son unir a las cinco grandes naciones en la paz duradera" dice Souma

"Vaya gran sueño, vas la siguiente princesa Hyuuga" dice Ayumi

"M-Mi n-nombre, e-e-es H-Hinata Hyuuga, n-no t-tengo p-pasatiempos, m-mis disgustos s-son m-m-mi padre y m-mi s-sueño e-es u-u-unificar l-las dos r-r-ramas Hyuuga" dice tímidamente Hinata

"Bien, quedas tu" dice Ayumi

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mis gustos son entrenar y ser más fuerte, mis disgustos son cierta persona y otras muchas cosas que si hago la lista terminaría dos días después, mis sueños son el vengar a mi familia descubriendo el porqué de la masacre y si se lo merecían entonces, descubrir la verdad" dice Sasuke extrañando mucho a Ayumi

 _"¿Eh? eso no cuadra con lo que leí y supe de Sasuke, tengo que investigarlo"_ "Muy bien mis queridos genin, tendremos una prueba para saber si merecen ser genin, en el caso de Souma ya que es chunin, quedará atrás y os aconsejará, en el caso de que falléis, los dos iréis a la academia y tomaré a Souma como mi único aprendiz, os deseo suerte a los dos" dice desvaneciéndose en un destello luminoso

* * *

 **Y este es el prólogo de mi nueva historia, lo siento por no actualizar antes, pero era necesario tomarme un descanso, para mala suerte al día que iba a ponerme a escribir, se me jodió el ruter y no pude escribir nada, tan solo borrar capítulos de una historia en casa de un amigo mío y no me dio para más, pero aquí vuelvo, y espero actualizar todas mis historias de un golpe por lo que me voy a demorar un poco, espero buenos comentarios y**

 **Feliz año y reyes**


End file.
